Batman
Batman is the legendary hero in Gotham City. His alter-ego is famous millionare Bruce Wayne. Winnie the Pooh and his friends teamed up with him in Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Background As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Bruce Wayne then swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Later then, Bruce returned to Gotham. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. Thus, Batman began. Trivia *Pooh and his friends reunited with Batman in'' Pooh's Adventures of Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' and will reunite with him again in Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. *Ash and his friends will meet Batman in Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Littlefoot and his friends will meet Batman in Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series. *Aladar and his family will meet Batman in Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Batman and Robin will return in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles and Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Gallery August2627.gif Category:Humans Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:DC Characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Superheroes Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Inventors Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members